Missing you
by mushroom1302
Summary: Grandia 2 This is my first attempt at a Grandia two fic, so just tell me what you think!Ryudo returns to a familiar scene to find it in chaos, and what's worse is he keeps thinking he's seeing people who aren't there. Or are theyFin
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Grandia 2.

A familiar stinging sensation crept into Ryudo's shoulder and he shivered slightly as he looked down at the town below him.

'_I knew this day would come, I knew I'd have to face them again some time, but…what if they don't want to see me again? What if they're mad at me for walking away last time I saw them…?'_

He began walking down the hill, Skye perched on his shoulder. He arrived in the village about ten minutes later. But as he approached he knew something was wrong. There were several beasts running around the town, chasing after the villagers. A child was cornered by one of them. Ryudo ran forward and drew his sword.

"Back off!" he yelled, "_Tenseiken Slash!_"

The monster emitted a deafening scream and died.

"Where are your parents?" asked Ryudo.

The girl pointed to where two bloody corpses were lying on the ground.

"Shit…" whispered Ryudo and he ran a hand across his head, "Come on I'll take you to the town hall, we'll find someone to help you out there."

He began leading the way towards the town hall, when he saw a large crowd running away from another monster.

"Wait here!" sighed Ryudo, starting to make his way over, when two arrows shot into the side of the monster.

The monster shuddered as another two arrows thudded into its side and it collapsed. As it fell Ryudo caught a glimpse of the person who had fired to arrows as they turned away. It was a tall girl, about one metre sixty and she had long, red, flowing hair. Could it be?

"Millenia?" called out Ryudo, but she was too far away to hear.

Ryudo was about to chase after her, when he felt a small tug at his arm. The girl had spotted the monster and was now clinging to his hand. He gave a small smile.

"We'd better get moving!" said Ryudo, leading her away.

The town hall was crowded with other children and adults, some injured and some helping to cure them. When they entered a woman ran over to them and pulled the girl away.

"Serena! Get away from that Geohound!" she said, "He's dangerous!"

"I'll have you know I just saved that kid's life!" said Ryudo, "But now I wish I hadn't bothered!"

He turned and stormed out.

"Idiots," he muttered as he walked along the street.

"_Impact bomb!_" came a shout from the next street.

Ryudo knew that voice. He ran along the street and span around the corner just in time to see a girl with blonde hair disappearing into the crowd. At her side she held a familiar looking staff.

"Elena?" shouted Ryudo, trying to catch up, but she was already long gone, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

He shook his head and carried on walking along the street. There was still chaos in the city and he'd have to help out. A monster jumped out at him, he sighed and drew his sword. Failing to find the gang had made him lose his will to fight. He just wanted to find them. He brought the sword down and the beast's head came off. When was he going to speak to them?

* * *

Millenia drew her crossbow and fired two arrows into the side of the monster. It fell and then tried to struggle to its feet. She shot it again and it fell still.

"Hmm, pathetic!" she muttered and turned away, walking into the crowd.

As she walked away, pushing through the crowd she was sure she could hear someone calling her. She glanced around, but couldn't see anyone through the dense crowd. She shook her head and continued walking.

The voice she had heard was familiar, but it couldn't have been him. Could it?... no, why would he come back now, after running off all those years ago. She stopped she stopped for a moment, looking down at her feet.

"Ryudo…" she whispered to herself, "When will you come back to me?"

* * *

"Ah!" yelled Elena, leaping back as the monster swiped at her with its claws, "That's it!"

She got a fair distant away from the monster and crouched down.

"_Impact bomb!_" she yelled, throwing the small ball at the monster.

It connected and exploded, killing the monster. Elena picked up her staff, turned away and began making her way through the crowd and went around the corner.

"Elena?" called a familiar voice.

Elena was about to turn when she saw a monster chasing some children down a hidden alley way. She ran after them, just as a tall guy with brown hair and a sword slid around the corner.

Elena slammed her staff down on the monster's head and it fell down to the floor. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and began walking away. She walked back up the road to see if she could see the person who had been calling out to her, but they were gone.

"That voice…" she trailed of and shook her head, "Too much to hope for!"

* * *

Ryudo walked into the doctor's surgery, supporting an injured man over his shoulder. He turned sideways, to get him in through the door and a nurse pushed past him carrying two metal fighting disks. He put the man down and the doctor came running out.

"Where did that nurse get to?" he asked.

"I think she just left carrying…two fighting disks…" he trailed off, just remembering something.

Didn't Tio become a nurse?

"Hey mister!" called Ryudo, "Was the nurse a…What was her name?"

"The nurse?" asked the doctor, "Her name's Tio!"

"Tio!" gasped Ryudo, running out of the surgery.

"If you find her send her back here!" called the doctor.

Ryudo looked from left to right and saw the nurse just in the distance. Ryudo started running after her, pushing through the frightened crowds. He wasn't really looking where he was going and ran straight into someone. A boy with blond hair. Ryudo fell back, and then got up again as fast as he could and continued pushing through the crowd, not looking at the person he had just knocked down.

* * *

Tio looked out of the window of the surgery. She couldn't bear standing around in the surgery while others were suffering. She walked over to a corner of the room and ran her hand across a wooden chest. She pulled it open and took out her fighting disks. Blowing the dust from them, she stood up and turned away. She pulled open the door and pushed past someone supporting an injured man on one shoulder.

There were crowds everywhere and she had to push to get past them. She forced her way through the crowd. The chaos in the city pained her and she couldn't help but think of the pain she had felt when her friend Mareg had died. He had taught her so much and she felt the pain she had felt then, every time she saw someone die.

She continued walking, then she spotted a group of people trapped by a monster.

"I request that you leave them alone!" called Tio.

The monster turned and headed straight for her.

"_Lotus flower! Bloom!_" she called and span the disks in the familiar pattern she hadn't done in a long time.

The monster fell to the floor and Tio caught her disks. She turned to the people.

"You are safe now. Leave!" said Tio.

The people began moving away. Tio wouldn't have been so harsh if another two monsters weren't running down the hill towards her.

* * *

Roan was making his way to the surgery through the jostling crowds attempting to run from the monsters attacking the city. He wanted to check that Tio was safe. She was one of his best friends.

The surgery was in sight now. He continued trying to push through the crowds, but then someone collided with him. He fell to the ground. The guy who had knocked him down scrabbled to his feet and continued trying to force his was through the people.

"He might have apologised!" grumbled Roan indignantly, brushing himself down and continuing to head for the surgery.

He opened the door to see an injured man being bandaged by the doctor.

"Doctor! Where is Tio?" asked Roan.

"Your highness? Tio…oh yes, she ran out not ten minutes ago with a pair of fighting disks. I suppose she wanted to help fight the monsters…" the doctor trailed off and continued bandaging the injured man.

Roan turned to leave, but then the injured man spoke.

"Someone else went after her as well!" he said hoarsely, "A young man, early twenties, brown hair, carrying a great sword on his back."

"A sword?" asked Roan.

"Yes, but I wouldn't go after him if I were you. He looked like one of those 'Geohounds'," said the doctor, "They're a dangerous lot! I don't know how young Tio got mixed up with him but I sure hope he doesn't catch up to her, for her own safety!"

Roan turned and walked out of the door, then looked back through.

"Did you see which way he went?" he asked.

The doctor pointed up the road and Roan ran off in that direction.

"Why does the prince want to find a Geohound?" asked the injured man.

"Beats me," said the doctor, "Hold still!"

Roan hurried up the street. What if it was Ryudo? What if he had come back? Had it been him who Roan had ran into? Or was it just coincidence that a Geohound who knew Tio turned up.

"How many Geohounds would Tio know?" muttered Roan.


	2. chapter 2

Ryudo sighed and climbed out of bed. Inn beds were never exactly comfortable, but he had been even less comfortable due to the fact that he was constantly thinking over what had happened the night before. Could it have been them? Why didn't they stop when he called them? Maybe they had realised it was him and were too angry at him for leaving to care. That was highly unlikely in his eyes.

He walked sleepily down the stairs to the main room where the inn keeper was sitting.

"Good mornin'! What would you like for breakfast?" he asked happily.

"Nothing thanks, I've got to go up to the castle to see someone," yawned Ryudo.

"Well if it's the prince you're looking for there's no point." Said the inn keeper, "he's gone looking for someone apparently. Decided to go to his old village."

"What village?" asked Ryudo.

"Not sure, I just heard something about a village of swordsmen," said the innkeeper, "It's strange, when I told my other guest they decided to go as well…"

The innkeeper turned around, but Ryudo had already left without waiting to hear the second part of his sentence. The innkeeper shook his head; these Geohounds were strange folk.

"I've got three other guests on board of this ship. You'll all have to stay in your cabins if you don't want to get squashed!" laughed the captain.

"Well you should get a bigger ship then!" barked Millenia walking past the captain, "Where's the nearest empty cabin?"

"That one there." Said the captain nodding at the door, "I'd be careful if I were you as well. One of our other guests gets rather sea sick and it would be best if you didn't rock the ship too much!"

Millenia rolled her eyes and walked into the tiny cabin. She put her down on the bed and sat down. It had been a hard morning, she had been hoping to Roan and Tio before she left, but finding Ryudo was the most important thing to her now. She could always go back another time and find them.

She yawned and lay down, pushing her bag onto the floor. The other the guests at the inn had both come back late and apparently hadn't heard that making a lot of noise while someone was trying to sleep was rude.

Now she on her way to find Ryudo in his old village. She didn't really want to leave without seeing Tio and Roan first, but that couldn't be helped.

"Ryudo…" she whispered gently, "I'm going to find you…"

Tio frowned and looked down at a piece of paper in her hand. It was a message from Roan saying that he was on the first ship that was going across the Granacliffs. They weren't technically cliffs anymore; not since they had filled with water, but they had always been known as the Granacliffs and they always would be.

They first ship was about the leave; she ran forward and went to speak to the captain.

"Excuse me captain, but do you know if the prince Roan has recently boarded this ship?" She asked politely.

"I'm afraid that I can't reveal any personal information about my passengers unless they wish it to be known!" said the captain, "Or I shouldn't anyway!"

Tio sighed with relief. She had taken the information as a yes; that he was on board and no doubt had asked the captain not to tell anyone he was on board.

"Do you have any room left on your ship for one more passenger?" asked Tio hopefully.

"I don't have any cabins left, but all my passengers have decided to stay in their rooms so feel free to stay in the main part of the ship. As small as it is; it is comfortable!" said the captain.

Tio smiled her thanks and gave the captain several gold coins before stepping into the ship. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the inside of the ship. She heard a Roan come from inside one of the cabins as the ship rocked as the captain shut the door.

"I'm afraid one of our passengers gets slightly sea sick!" laughed the captain, "So she'll be staying in her room anyway!"

Roan sat down in his cabin. He had been the first to arrive on board the ship. He hadn't wanted to be seen as he left the castle.

"I request that no one knows that I'm on board. I've already informed the only people who need to know I'm here!" he told the captain.

"Naturally," said the captain, "No one will know you're here!"

"Thank you captain," said Roan as the captain turned and left.

He looked down at the charm he held in his hand. It had been his mother's and it had helped everyone on their many adventures. He thought about the message he had left for Tio. Would she make it to the ship in time? Would she know that he was on board despite what the captain says?

He sighed deeply, hoping that this was the right thing to do. He was sure that Ryudo would soon return to his own village and if needs be; he would wait for him to return.

Elena groaned as the boat lurched. She hated sea travel; ever since she had been on the 50/50 with Ryudo, Mareg and Tio, and of course Millenia who at the time had still been inside of her. She rolled over and tried not to think of the rocking motion of the ship as it rolled over the waves below them.

She yawned and closed her eyes. She had got back to the inn late last night due to all the fighting in the city. She was the last person back out of all three guests and she hoped that she hadn't been too noisy. She had a habit of being too noisy for her own good at times.

"I wish Ryudo was here!" she mumbled, "He always made me feel better!"

She groaned again and tried to fall asleep.

Ryudo shook his head slightly, trying not to fall asleep. Skye was perched on the back of a chair in the room, looking closely at him.

"You should get some sleep," he said, "You were back at the inn late last night!"

"But what if something happens?" asked Ryudo, "The captain might need my help!"

"If he does I'll wake you, but you can't show up at your old village looking like the living dead. They already don't have a very high opinion of you!" said Skye.

"We cleared that up!" laughed Ryudo, "They were all begging for forgiveness last time we were there!"

"A lot can happen in a couple of years!" said Skye.

"I know, but now that Melfice is…" Ryudo trailed off.

"I promise if the captain comes I'll wake you up! Now go to sleep!" said Skye.

Ryudo gave a small snort of laughter. It wasn't because Skye had said anything particularly funny, but more out of exhaustion.

"Thanks Skye, "Said Ryudo, lying down, "You're a great friend!"

Several hours after falling asleep, Millenia woke up and stretched. She glanced in the mirror, she normally neat hair was out of place. She bent down and pulled out her bag. She opened it and pulled out a comb.

"I can't see Ryudo with me looking like this!" she said.

She tied her hair back and stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to remember what she was like before she met Ryudo. She didn't really remember; all she remembered was waking up at the church and knowing that she was sharing her body with someone and that someone was Elena.

She must have existed before that, for she was the wings of Valmar, but she just didn't remember…

She shook her head and began putting her things back in her bag. There was another groan from, the room next door. Millenia sighed angrily.

"Honestly! Someone people have no respect for the others around them!" she said, placing her hands on her hips.


	3. chapter 3

"Ryudo!" said Skye's voice in his ear.

Ryudo opened his eyes sleepily.

"What is it?" asked Ryudo.

"We've stopped, we're at the village," said Skye.

Ryudo got up and stretched. He could hear one of the passenger's stumble out of their cabin and run straight off the ship. He picked up his things and got of the ship, blinking in the light. He vision was blurry, having only just woken up, but he thought he saw a familiar outline walking away, but he wasn't sure.

"We'd better go find the chief," said Ryudo, "I don't want to spend another night in an inn,"

The stumbled away, looking around the familiar scene.

Elena ran straight off the ship, not even looking around at the figure she had just run past that was resting with her back to her while sitting in the passenger area. She stumbled away and headed for the inn. She desperately needed to rest.

Behind her she heard someone else getting off the ship and stagger in another direction. She could still vaguely remember her way around the village and once she entered the inn, the inn keeper gasped.

"I recognise you!" he said, "You were here with Ryudo all that time ago!"

She smiled and nodded.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"A room please!" laughed Elena.

"Of course," said the innkeeper, "Where is Ryudo by the way?"

"I'm not sure…I thought he might be here, but I guess I was wrong." Said Elena.

"I guess he could be, but he wouldn't stay at the inn, he'd head for his old home probably," said the innkeeper, handing her the key to a room.

She thanked him and walked away. Once in her room she collapsed in a heap on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I'll look for Ryudo tomorrow…" she sighed, before settling into a dreamless sleep.

Tio waited until the other passenger on board of the ship got off. She couldn't see them as the inside of the ship was dark and she waited until they were all gone before getting off the boat herself.

None of the passengers so far had looked like Roan, but then again; it was difficult to tell. She looked around the deserted area.

"Tio?" asked a voice behind her.

Tio span around and saw Roan standing behind her.

"Roan!" she called, smiling, "I thought you had missed the ship for a moment there!"

"Of course not!" he laughed.

Roan sighed and got out of bed, stretching and walking off the boat. He was last off of course; he didn't want to be spotted by anyone from his kingdom. As she walked through the dark ship, the captain insisted on shaking his hand.

"There was a girl asking for you when you got on the ship, but she's already off the boat now," said the captain.

"Good, I want to check who it is before they see me," said Roan.

The Captain nodded and Roan stepped forward into the light. He blinked once, twice and his vision adjusted to the light.

Standing with her back to the ship was a familiar person, holding two fighting disks in her hand. Her blue hair curved back in the way she always wore it.

"Tio?" he said and she turned.

"Roan!" she called, a smile spreading across her face, "I thought you had missed the ship for a moment there!"

Roan smiled.

"Of course not!" he laughed, happy to see her again.

Millenia stretched and walked off the ship into the bright sunlight. She began to approach the inn. As she entered, the door to the rooms shut. She walked over to the counter and smiled at the inn keeper.

"A room please," said Millenia.

"Sure," said the innkeeper, "Have you been here before you seem familiar?"

"Not recently," said Millenia, still smiling.

"I think my memory's going!" laughed the innkeeper, handing her a key.

"Quite possibly!" said Millenia before walking away.

Ryudo looked up at his old home with the door still sealed off. He walked forward and being tugging at the planks attached to it. One by one they came loose and fell away.

He entered the dusty and dark interiors of the house he had once called home. It needed a good clean. He looked around and picked up a broom leaning against the wall before rolling up his sleeves.

"This'll teach me and Melfice never to clean up," he laughed and began sweeping the dust out of the door.

"I have missed you greatly recently!" said Tio, "You have not visited me in quite a while!"

"I apologise, but I've been busy. What with the attack on the town and trying to find Ryudo and the others…" Roan shook his head, "But that doesn't matter now, because you can help me find them. I expect that they're quite near!"

"I hope so," said Tio, smiling.

"Let's find a place to stay for the night;" said Roan, "I hope the inn has room."

When they arrived at the inn, the innkeeper told them that there was only one room, but they were welcome to share a room if they wished.

"I insist that Tio takes the room and I'll stay down here." Said Roan.

"Are you sure sir?" asked the innkeeper.

"I'll be fine, now go Tio, get some rest!" said Roan.

Tio left the room and Roan sat down at the wooden table. He yawned loudly; he hadn't gotten much sleep on the boat. Someone had kept groaning all the way there.

"I'll find Ryudo tomorrow," said Roan, "tomorrow…"

With that he let his eyes close and his head fell onto the table with a soft 'thump'.


	4. chapter 4

Millenia woke up and blinked sleepily. Stretched and got up before looking into the mirror on the opposite wall.

"I can't go out looking like this!" she gasped, "What if Ryudo sees me like this?"

She picked up her beg and began pulling things out of it before she glanced out of the window. The light was shining through it in slender beams and a small smile spread across her face.

"I'll find him. I'll find him before Elena does." Millenia said.

She gave a small laugh. Now that she was rested she could sense her. Elena was close by, very close by.

"Good morning Roan!" said Tio, a grin spreading across her face at the sight of the young prince gazing up at her sleepily.

"Good morning Tio," he replied, yawning loudly, "What time is it?"

"Approximately ten o'clock in the morning," said Tio, "About time you were up!"

Roan groaned.

"You let me over sleep," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"You obviously needed to get some decent sleep." Said Tio, "And now you're rested we can concentrate on finding Ryudo properly."

"First things first," said Roan, "Breakfast! I'm starving!"

Elena was awake, but was stubbornly refusing to open her eyes. She wasn't ready to wake up yet, she wanted to sleep until the end of the earth, but she knew she couldn't. Her eyelids flickered and parted. She was instantly blinded by the shafts of light streaming through the open window.

"Time to get up," she muttered.

She got out of bed and smiled as she spotted a bird in a near by tree. She walked over to the window and leant on the sill, watching the bird. Suddenly the bird spotted something hovering over one of the houses in the village. It was a much larger bird. Elena thought that she recognised the long tail feathers and the plume on its head.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

"Anything's possible," said a familiar voice from the next window over.

Elena leant out and saw a red-headed girl doing the same out of her own window.

"Millenia!" laughed Elena, "What are you doing here?"

"At a guess," said Millenia, smiling, "The same thing as you."

"Skye," said Ryudo, prodding the sleeping bird in the stomach, "Time to wake up."

Skye pulled his head out from under his wing and gazed at Ryudo grumpily.

"Wake me up at eleven," muttered the bird.

"It is eleven stupid!" said Ryudo.

Skye sighed and stretched his wings out wide before zooming off the perch into the sky. He hovered over the house, looking over the village. He could see the early risers already training in the distance and then he looked around at the inn where he could see two people leaning out of the windows. They both seemed to be staring at him before they noticed each other and started talking. Two more people were already walking out of the inn doors and heading for the shop.

"Looks like clear skies," he called down to where Ryudo was standing with his hand over his eyes to shield them from the light.

"Good," said Ryudo.

Skye circled down and landed on Ryudo's shoulder.

"How about we go see the village chief today, huh?" asked Ryudo, "He might know about anyone else who might have arrived in the village."

"I suppose," said Skye, "It might be better to check the inn first."

Ryudo stared out across the familiar scene.

"Maybe later. Right now," said Ryudo, "I'm just happy to be home."

Roan and Tio set out at about eleven, still full from breakfast.

"We should stop in at the shop first," said Roan, "We don't want to run out of supplies on our journey."

"If we have to make a journey. Ryudo might just go home." Said Tio.

"True, but last time it was bordered up," said Roan, "He might not have been able to get in."

Tio glance to where Ryudo's home stood and saw a bird circling its way to the ground.

"Perhaps, but then again. Ryudo might have cleaned it up since he left us." She said.

"Do you want to check after we're done at the shop?" asked Roan, looking at Tio's concerned face.

Tio looked down at him and smile.

"That would be nice!"

"What do you mean, you want to find Ryudo before _I_ do?" asked Elena angrily as she and Millenia walked down the stairs to the main part of the inn.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" said Millenia, "You're always trying to take Ryudo from me!"

"Excuse me?" asked Elena angrily, "In case you hadn't noticed Ryudo chose me!"

"Well we'll just have to ask him when we find him!" said Millenia.

Elena was about to argue, but then thought better of it.

"It's good to see you Millenia," she said, "I actually missed you while you were gone."

Millenia stopped and stared at her.

"You did?" she asked, surprised.

"Well…" said Elena, "Of course. We're practically sisters after all! Or we might as well be."

Millenia smiled, then gave her a sideways look.

"Why did you sound so surprised when you said that you missed me?" she asked.

Elena groaned and ran a hand across her face.

"And don't start groaning again, I had to put up with enough of that on the boat over here!" Millenia laughed and linked arms with Elena, "Either way, we're going to find him. Together."

Ryudo shut the door to his old home silently behind him and set out towards the village chief's house.

"Remember to hold your tongue in there Skye. The village may have forgiven us, but remember that Melfice still murdered the chief's daughter. He still probably not going to welcome us willingly!" Ryudo said quietly as they approached the door and knocked.

The village chief walked over to the door and opened it. As he spotted Ryudo, a surprised look covered his face, but then a large grin took over.

"Ryudo!" he laughed and pulled him inside the house, "What a surprise! I didn't know you had returned to the village again."

"Yes," muttered Skye in Ryudo's ear, "He seems very miserable to see you!"

"Shut up Skye," Ryudo turned to the chief, "I got back yesterday. I heard that my friends might be dropping by here to look for me and so I came to meet them, but so far I haven't seen them anywhere. Do you know if they arrived yesterday?"

"Yesterday…" the chief started to think, "No one else has been to see me and only one ship crossed the Granacliffs yesterday."

"That must have been the one I crossed on." Said Ryudo.

"Do you know if they were on that ship?" asked the chief.

"I suppose it's possible," said Ryudo thoughtfully, "But I don't think it's likely. Maybe they're coming today."

"You could ask down at port if you wanted," said the chief.

Ryudo nodded and looked down at his feet.

"I was sure they would be here," he said.

"Now Ryudo," said the chief and Ryudo looked up, "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to these past few years?"


	5. chapter 5

Tio and Roan stared up at the building that had once been Ryudo's home. Roan stepped forward and ran a hand around the door frame. There were several small holes.

"Someone took down all the boards," said Tio, "Recently by the looks of it."

She looked in through a window.

"And it's clean," she said, "Strange for a supposedly abandoned home."

"Maybe someone else is living there now?" asked Roan.

"I don't think so," said Roan, pointing to where a backpack was lying on the floor, "That definitely looks familiar!"

Tio pushed the door open and walked in despite Roan's warnings. She bent down and picked up picked up the Backpack.

"It's Ryudo's backpack," she stated, confirming Roan's thoughts, "I think that the owner did not go far."

"I doubt Ryudo would just leave it here," agreed Roan, "Where do you think he'd go?"

Tio thought for a second.

"I'm not sure, perhaps if we wait here he will return." She said thoughtfully, sitting down.

"I hope so," said Roan, "I don't think it's polite for us to wait in his home without his permission."

"Ryudo wouldn't mind," said Tio.

Ryudo stepped into the sunlight.

"Come back soon Ryudo," said the village chief, "And I'll tell you if I hear anything about your friends."

"Thanks," said Ryudo, "I think I'll go see my brother, I won't go far."

The chief shut the door and Ryudo walked away around the corner, up the steps and headed for the graveyard. Once there he knelt in front of a tombstone with the large dark-bladed sword stock into the ground.

"Melfice?" said Ryudo, "I need your help. I wish I could talk to you again…"

The village chief had only just sat down when there was another knock at the door. He got up and walked over to the door, mumbling under his breath. He pulled the handle to see two girls standing at the door.

"Excuse me village chief," said Elena politely, "but I was wondering if you could tell us if Ryudo was in town."

"Ryudo?" asked the chief, "You wouldn't happen to be the friends he was here looking for would you?"

"Ryudo was here? When?" asked Millenia.

"Just a couple of minutes ago," said the chief, "He came by looking for his friends he was here with last time. Said he heard they were coming here."

"Where did he go?" asked Millenia.

"He said something about going to see his brother," muttered the chief distractedly as some people approached the house.

"His brother?" asked Elena, looking at Millenia.

"Melfice? But he's dead…" said Millenia, confused.

Elena thought for a second.

"I think I remember where his grave is," said Elena, "I would have his sword with it anyway."

"Well," said Millenia, "What you waiting for?"

Millenia began to run off.

"Millenia!" moaned Elena, "Wait up!"

Ryudo was sitting calmly beside Melfice's grave. He ran a hand along the sword and a sharp pain ran through his shoulder.

"Why did you have to go and infect me with the horns of Valmar?" asked Ryudo, rubbing his pounding shoulder.

He stood up and walked away from the grave, not looking back. He was tired of looking back. Melfice wasn't there, Elena wasn't there, Millenia wasn't there, Tio, Roan and Mareg weren't there. He couldn't just sit around waiting for something to bring them to him.

As he rounded a corner, two people walked up to the grave and knelt down.

Roan and Tio walked out Ryudo's house and headed to the inn.

"I can't believe he didn't show up." Said Roan.

"That doesn't mean that he's not here." Said Tio.

As they walked away, something circled down onto the ground in front of them.

"Skye?" asked Tio.

"Tio, Roan? What are you doing here?" asked Skye.

"We came looking for Ryudo, but we can't find him." Said Roan.

"He was at Melfice's grave when I left him." said Skye, "He wanted time on his own."

"Well lets head over there, we might found him there." Said Tio.

"Unless he doesn't want to se us," said Roan.

"Actually he's been looking for you, and Elena and Millenia," said Skye.

"Well come on!" said Roan, lifting Skye onto his shoulder.

Millenia and Elena walked quietly up to Melfice's grave and knelt down out of respect.

"Elena," said Millenia.

"Yes?" asked Elena, still looking at the grave.

"Why's there a dent in the ground?" she asked.

Elena looked where Millenia had just been kneeling. There were two long dents in the ground.

"Someone's been kneeling down here," said Elena, "Recently,"

"Look at the sword," said Millenia.

The blade was mostly coated in dirt from the grave, but there a few thin lines cleaned which looked like…

"Finger marks…" said Millenia, tracing the marks with her own fingers.

"No one from the village would come to this grave," said Elena, "Melfice killed the chief's daughter."

Millenia and Elena looked at each other and both spoke at the same time.

"Ryudo!"

Just then, a deafening screech rang throughout the village.

Tio and Roan were about to walk into the graveyard with Skye perched on Roan's shoulder. Just as they stepped past the gate, a screech sounded from the mountains. They looked up. A gigantic bird was perched at the base of the mountains ready to swoop into the village.

"We've got to stop it!" called Roan.

"Skye," said Tio, "Go find Ryudo, make sure he knows about the bird!"

"It's not exactly difficult to see!" said Skye, but he lifted off anyway and flew off.

Ryudo walked slowly around the mountain road, kicking the stones. Suddenly a loud screech sounded from up the mountain path. Ryudo looked up to see a gigantic bird, ready to swoop down on the village.

He began running up the path just as Skye swooped down and flew level with him.

"Ryudo," said Skye, "You've got to get up there and fight that bird…"

"No duh," said Ryudo, "Idiot bird!"

"Roan and Tio will be along shortly!" said Skye, before sailing up into the sky.

"Roan and Tio?" called Ryudo, "What about them?"

It was too late; Skye was already heading back towards the graveyard.

Millenia and Elena were heading up a mountain on the opposite side to the one they saw Skye flying towards them from.

"Skye?" asked Elena.

"What are you doing here?" asked Millenia.

"To tell you help is on it's was coming from two other directions! I saw you as I flew over the graveyard" said Skye, "Right now I've got to go help Ryudo!"

"Ryudo?" asked Elena, but Skye was already flying away.

"Told you he was here!" laughed Millenia as they drew up close to the bird and ran around it.

Roan and Tio positioned themselves around the bird. If only the bird wasn't so big, they might be able to see if Ryudo was around the other side.

"Get ready!" said Roan, summoning up all his strength.

Ryudo found himself alone next to the large bird. Skye landed on his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" he asked him.

"No time. Just kill it!" said Skye.

"I can't do it on my own!" said Ryudo.

"You're not alone," said Skye, "Now get on with it!"

As they fired, each of the people fighting the bird heard five voices all call at once. Not only that, but they knew the voices calling…

"_Tenseiken Slash!"_

"_Impact bomb!"_

"_Arrow Shot!"_

"_Lotus Flower!"_

"_Golden Hammer!"_

The bird fell down and as it did, all five of the people walked around to the front of the bird and fro what seemed like the first time in centuries, they looked into the faces of their friends.

"Hey guys," said Ryudo.

The other four opened their mouths, but the bird staggered to its feet again. All five of them looked at each other, smiled and prepared for battle…

_**THE END**_

(A/N) Kind of a cruddy ending, but tell me what you think anyway. I'm happy just to get feed back.


End file.
